WhatsYourFace Chase
by stanner101
Summary: PERCABETH! Percy and Annabeth share some awsome feelings for eachother. Also FUNNY


**A/N This is the 1****st**** story on fanfic, the other are 1shots. Please review, if you do I'll kiss you (if you are a girl) (if you are of male gender, then I will give you a moon cake or a cookie or something.) if you want me to say anything in my stories, pm me or review it.**

**  
Annabeth POV**

I was in the middle of archery practice at camp, when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I jumped, then realized it was just Percy. "I need to talk to you… alone." He said in a small voice.

If only he knew how I felt about him, then he… well, I don't know what he would do. But I do know that Percy is probably going to say: I love you, Annabeth chase! Or something.

"Yeah, sure. Right after archery, I'll meet you in the sword arena." I told him. He looked a little disappointed as I said it.

But, I wouldn't let that get me down, I continued my archery.

**Percy POV**

I was a kind a ticked off that Annabeth didn't want to talk to me now.

I am finally going to tell her my true feelings for her, and she is all, "NO, NOT NOW YOU BIG FATTIE!" or something like that. Anyway, I guess I wasn't fully mad at her, because now I had time to go get ready. I rushed over to my humble home (that sounds funny, humble home, humble home, hahaha) and got ready; I combed my long hair, put some cologne on, and changed my clothes. Then I was ready to finally tell the truth.

Annabeth POV

I don't blame Percy for being late; he is probably still combing his jungle of a hair-do. Standing with my back against the sword arena, waiting for the love of my life is pretty darn boring.

By the way, if Percy does, actually tell me that he loves me, I will slap him to Australia, where the people who always go, "EY, MATE!" can deal with him. I've been waiting to long for him to tell me, so once he does, I'll release my anger… on him.

I was just about to think he ditched me **(A/N What is it called when a guy asks a girl out and never shows up?)** when Grover come up to me laughing his guts out and says, "Hey, Annabeth. Percy was heading on his way here, when he stepped on a creaky board outside his cabin. Anyways, I have no idea how, but the board broke and he got his foot stuck in it." He stopped laughing for a second, and then cracked up again.

That's when I saw Percy running with a limp toured me, then I noticed why he was limping… around his ankle was a 12 by 12 broken board. I couldn't help but smile. It was to dang hysterical.

When he got to me, he looked to Grover, who was still beside me. "Grover, may I borrow your hooves for a moment?" Percy asked him.

"Sure, buddy." And with one stomp of Grover's hoof, the board was in pieces on the ground. Then Grover walked away, smiling.

"Come on, Wise Girl, I have to show you something. He took me inside the arena, but instead of stopping, he just kept going, all the way to the far wall. Then something dumb, he started randomly hitting spots on the wall. 'IDIOT!' I thought to myself.

"Gotta be (bang!) Around here (bang) here (bam!) somewhere!

Finally one spot in particular that was about a yard away from where he started banging. The wall moved sideways, and made a passageway leading down. "Is this the labyrinth?" I asked him. He shook his head, "This is way more romantic than the labyrinth." He stated. He took my hand, and descended down. When we got to the bottom, we entered a small room, and I gasped. The ceiling was covered with glowing diamonds, which lit up the small cave.

"Luke showed me this place, before he… crossed over." I said. Annabeth frowned.

"Anyways, I need to tell you something." He said, taking a deep breath, he continued, "Annabeth whats-your-fase Chase, I love you."

**Percy's POV**

At first she just stood there with her mouth open, the about 10 seconds later, she slapped me so hard; I could have gone to Australia. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" I yelled. "Oh, uhhhh… I was surprised." She made up the lamest excuse EVER!

Then she kissed me, so my madness about the slap went away. After she stopped kissing me, she said, "I love you too, Percy whats-your-fase Jackson **(sorry, I don't know the middle names)**.

**So that was my first chapter of my first story on my first fanfic account on my 5****th**** computer. Please review!**


End file.
